This invention provides light weight cellular structural plastic foams which have desirous electrical, thermal, insulating, and mechanical physical properties for usage as electrical and thermal insulator materials to separate and protect delicate electronics equipment and components, yet when ignited for anticompromise destruct purposes will sustain combustion and contribute to the destruction of electronic materials, etc., assembled adjacent to the foam material.
Light weight cellular structural plastic materials have been produced by making solid foam from various resin materials. The resin materials generally consist of two or three liquid components which when properly mixed and cured will produce a light weight cellular structural plastic foam. These foam materials are formulated and processed such that they are flame retardant.
An object of this invention is to provide a light weight cellular structural plastic foam material with requisite electrical, thermal insulation properties, mechanical and physical properties, but will sustain combustion when ignited.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a dual purpose foam material to both provide light weight packaging material with good thermal and insulating properties, and using the same space requirements for normal packaging provide a noncatastrophic destruction of nearby materials when ignited.